Jasper's Love
by ericbella26
Summary: Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears news of the Chief;s daughter being his human mate. Shocked, Jasper decides to purse this human teenage girl in order to find out what he can about her without ruining his family's lives...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jasper Whitlock is in the Cullen house being the only one who is single. Jasper is staring out the huge window in his bedroom when he hears someone coming into it he turns to see Edward walking towards him.

He turns smelling sex coming from Edward noticing that him and Alice had sex. Jasper frowns not wanting to think about her and him together.

Yet, Jasper hopes for him to be finding a mate he hopes if he can have the chief's daughter as his mate wondering if that is true that she is his. He knows he will want to have her with him by his side where she does not leave him.

He wanted to throw up just by Edward being near him with that smell. He knows he can get sick if he eats human food, but he thought man if Edward stands next to him he will clock him in the face if he comes closer to him.

Jasper knows he does not want Edward or the smell of sex anywhere near him at all. Yet, he wonders what Edward wants now at this moment he feels that things will take a different turn to change for him.

When Jasper notices Edward stepping closer to him he moves a few spaces away from him trying to control his breathing down from the disgusting smell. He knows that Edward must want him for something that Alice has seen to tell him.

Edward opens his mouth to speak to his adopted brother Jasper he said, "Alice had a vision earlier about your mate. It is the chief's daughter Bella who is coming to Forks she thought I should let you know about it since she is starting school where we are going to Jasper."

Jasper nods his head yes at what Edward said turning to his adopted brother Edward he said, "Well, Eddie, thanks for telling me what I already feel about the Chief's daughter. Now I know that it's true that she is my mate."

Edward nods his head yes at what Jasper said turning back around to leave the room just before he does he hears Jasper call out. "Oh, and Eddie, if I smell sex with Alice again on you I am going to sock you in the face the next time you try to come near me smelling like her and you together."

When Edward nods his head yes, as he walks away from him and going back to where his mate Alice is at in the house. He knows he will want to be with her at this moment and not think about any more problems between him and Jasper for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jasper smirked hoping to make time for him to be near to see Isabella when she comes to Forks to live with her Father Chief Swan. He figures that things will need to change for when Isabella sees him he knows he will want to be having her by his side.

Jasper feels that things will change when he does meet Isabella Swan at high school Monday morning. He knows what he will want in his life to happen and that is he should have Isabella Swan by his side for eternity.

He has a feeling that everything will change from now on when he does get to see Ms. Isabella Swan himself and have her by his side. Jasper has a feeling that big changes are going to happen and make in his life for him to have Isabella Swan by his side.

Jasper knows what he will want from Miss. Isabella Swan no problem. He hopes she will be submissive and willing to stay by him when his dominate side comes out to her.

He understood about what he will want from Isabella Swan his human mate. Jasper figures something will need to happen and change for him to introduce himself to Isabella and get to know her.

However, things he knows will change once he does get to see his mate Isabella Swan and get to know her. Jasper feels if he can get to know her and go out with her that she will never leave his side and be part of his life.

Jasper figures something will need to happen for him to get together with Isabella Swan his mate. He knows he will do anything for her in order to get her to like him and possibly be together with him.

When he can understand and deal with different things to go right for himself that will make him happy to be with his human mate Isabella.


End file.
